Di Balik Karakter Kurobas
by Ryuu0615
Summary: Membahas seputar rahasia gak penting para chara kurobas. Chap 1: Alis Kagami? Warning: gak lucu, ga jelas dan gitu deh


Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya, tapi si itu.

**Warning:** penyusunan kalimatnya gak enak, ooc kayaknya, alay aneh abal gitu-gitu deh. Maaf klo gak lucu.

* * *

Chapter 1: Alis Kagami?

Sehabis latihan, seperti biasa, Kuroko dan Kagami pergi ke Maji Burger. Kuroko memesan minuman kesukaannya, vanilla shake, dan Kagami memesan setumpuk burger.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kuroko terus memandangi wajah Kagami lekat-lekat, membuat Kagami menjadi risih. Apalagi dengan pandangan Kuroko yang monoton itu, namun pemuda berambut biru muda itu cuek saja dengan kerisihan Kagami dan malah menikmati acara dengan kekasihnya yang berbentuk minuman itu, yakni vanilla shake.

Tidak tahan, Kagami akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Apa ada yang aneh di mukaku?" Ia meraba-raba mukanya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang salah, apakah ada lalat yang nemplok di mukanya dan membuat Kuroko ingin meng-ignite pass-nya? Ataukah ada banyak lalat yang mengerubunginya karena ia bau? (Iya sehabis latihan tadi ia tidak langsung mandi karena kecapean, padahal bau keringetnya naujubilah). Tapi dia tidak melihat seekor lalat satu pun kok...

Setelah celotehan tidak berguna dari paragraf di atas, Kuroko akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak." Pandangannya masih lekat menatap Kagami, dan pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu baru sadar Kuroko sedang memandangi apa.

"Apa ada masalah dengan alisku?" sehabis menanyakan itu, alis eksotis Kagami langsung menekuk kesal. Kirain apaan...

Kuroko diam, sedang memikirkan jawaban apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan. "Tidak, aku hanya... masih butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan," katanya tidak terlalu nyambung.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Hm... Menerima kenyataan bahwa di dunia ini ada alis seunik seperti milik Kagami-kun."

Sunyi sejenak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak Kagami, tanpa ia ketahui itu ide yang buruk. "Kuroko, kau ingin tahu rahasia di balik alisku ini?" tanyanya dengan tampang serius sambil menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat, gantian gitu ceritanya, tapi tangannya masih sibuk buka-bukain bungkus burger.

Di balik pandangannya yang monoton, terlihat binar-binar kepo walaupun samar, sepertinya Kuroko benar-benar tertarik dengan topik alis Kagami ini. Jadi.. ada tiga hal di dunia ini yang menarik perhatian seorang Kuroko Tetsuya: basket, vanilla shake, dan alis Kagami. Hmmm...

Walaupun Kuroko tak menjawab, Kagami tahu hanya dari binar-binar kepo itu. "Sebenarnya alis ini... kutukan."

"Kutukan? Apakah hal-hal semacam itu beneran ada?"

"Yaa... Terserah mau percaya atau tidak, kutukan ini sebenarnya sudah lama berasal dari keluarga leluhurku..."

**Flashback keluarga leluhur Kagami**

Dahulu kalaaaaa,

tunggu... Jangan pake dahulu kala, mainstream.

Jadi... Jadi... Pokoknya waktu masih jadul, belom modern, masih tradisional, belom ada itu yang namanya produk apple, adanya apel, asal kalian tau ya apel ini... Nanti aja deh, spoiler lagi.

Ada seorang gadis cantik bernama Kagami Ryona. Ia adalah seorang kembang desa dari desa Sukajamban, tak ada satu pun pemuda dari desa Sukajamban yang tidak tertarik padanya, namun hanya ada satu pemuda yang dapat menarik hati Ryona, dia adalah anak dari pemilik desa itu, mari kita panggil ia Bang Dim.

Mereka menjalin kisah cinta (anjir bahasa gue) diam-diam karena tak direstui oleh keluarga Bang Dim, yang menuntut putra mereka agar menikah dengan anak dari kepala desa sebrang, desa Sukamomogi.

Sampai di hari pernikahan Bang Dim dengan anak dari kepala desa Sukamomogi, mari kita panggil dia Oknum Pink. Bang Dim tidak bisa melawan kehendak keluarganya, akhirnya ia berpisah dengan Ryona. Ryona, gadis bersurai pirang itu pun patah hati dan berlari ke air terjun tempat kesukaannya nyuci baju, namun kali ini ia datang ke sana untuk bershower.  
Tapi ternyata masalah yang di hadapi Ryona bukan itu saja, ia... hamil anak Bang Dim. Di tengah-tengah keputusaannya, ia bertemu dengan seorang... seekor... sebuah... apel raksasa. Apel raksasa itu memiliki wajah sebesar badannya, wajahnya kayak wajah om-om nyebelin tapi gak mesum.  
Matanya gede tapi sipit, mulutnya tipis tadi doer, hidungnya mancung tapi ke dalam, dan sekian deksripsi kontras itu.  
Pokoknya bayangin aja apel raksasa setinggi manusia dan punya wajah om-om. Oh iya ada kaki sama tangannya juga.

Entah mereka ngapain pokoknya Ryona sama apel raksasa itu, atau dikenal sebagai Siluman Apel, jadi akrab. Ryona menceritakan masalah Bang Dim kepana Siluman Apel, dan Siluman Apel menawarkan bantuan kepada Ryona.

"Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan Bang Dim, tapi ada kompensasi yang harus dibayar," kata Siluman Apel.

Tanpa memikirkan kompensasi apa yang diminta Siluman Apel, Ryona langsung menyetujuinya. Dan akhirnya diketahui bahwa kompensasi yang diminta oleh Siluman Apel adalah anak (serta keturunan-keturunan selanjutnya, nggak cuman sampe tujuh keturunan kok, gak jaman) akan beralis seperti potongan apel. Kompensasi yang sangat gak penting.

**End of flashback ga jelas ini bro**

"Jadi... ya gitu deh, alisku emang mirip kayak potongan apel kan?"

Namun Kuroko spechless. Kagami mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko yang cengo itu. "Kuroko?"

"Kuroko? Kau percaya? Aku cuman bercanda kok, mana mungkin ada Siluman Apel. Alis ini keturunan, kakekku malah lebih parah alisnya ada lima lapis," kata Kagami masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Kuroko. Namun pemuda emotionless itu masih terguncang akibat cerita Kagami barusan.

* * *

Aneh? Emang.

Gak lucu? Emang.

Btw soal apel itu gara-gara sebuah gambar /dor  
Dan cerita flashback-nya itu ngasal sejadi-jadinya, sinetron abiskah?

Au ah, btw bisa req mau chara apa yang dibahas tapi kasih tau juga alasannyaaa, lewat pm boleh..

Next chap kayaknya bakalan membahas mido dengan oha-sama...

Review?


End file.
